Dark Shadows
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: Naruto arrives at a small town to investigate murders but he gets dragged into a relationship with a vampire, sasuke. when death befalls naruto, will he choose to live as a vampire or die? sasunaru, other pairings may happen.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anybody else. TTTT But I do own the deliciously hot vampire versions. 

I stepped out of my carriage to look at the view the town set before me. Tall houses loomed against the dark sky in an ominous way. Other smaller buildings lay scattered about, their windows and doors boarded shut. Thick mist engulfed the bases of the buildings and the small trees. I pulled my black cloak about my shoulders and shivered in the cold weather. The horses trotted away leaving me alone in the eerie town's wake.

I walked deeper into the town, looking around in wonderment. The town, I knew was populated, but outwardly it showed no signs of life. Moss and spider webs decorated every corner of the houses, and all the doors and windows were boarded shut. Shingles from the buildings were lying on the ground, cracked and chipped. Large puddles lay on the ground from the heavy rain the night before. I leaned over and looked into one of the puddles. The skimpy trees blocked the view of the overcast sky and the moon glowed eerily through. I walked onward, tugging along my bag, which held my clothes, paper, ink and other necessities. I had come to this town to investigate, and write about, the mysterious murders that happened occasionally. But, so far, there had been no one to greet me, and that slightly perturbed me. Still, I walked onward. I arrived at a huge mansion, its tall iron gate loomed ominously before me, A large H engraved at the top. I set down my black leather bag and tugged on the gate. It stayed in its locked position, and would not budge. I sighed and picked up my bag. I turned to find another entrance when the gates swung forward slowly. I turned to look over my shoulder and smiled lightly. I walked into the huge courtyard and swiftly walked to the doors of the home. The large wooden doors were of a beautiful oak, and a large engraved H ran down, split by the middle where the two doors met. A large golden knocker sat on my right side, another H engraved there. I grabbed the knocker with my left hand, surprised by its weight, and heaved it up and let it fall with a heavy thud.

One of the heavy doors opened to reveal a girl, about my age. She had long hair; it was black but had violet undertones. Her eyes were a pale colour, white they seemed. They had no pupils, but were gorgeous. She stood nervously behind the door, her pale hands clutching the wood.

"Y-yes?" her soft voice stuttered and was hard to hear. But I managed to answer her despite it.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki. I was sent here to investigate the mysterious murders." I looked intently into her face as she remembered. Her eyes widened and she closed the door. I gasped slightly but realized when I heard the locks on the other side of the door being released. The door swung open fully and I saw what the girl looked like. Her dark hair reached just past her shoulders and her pale eyes seemed to blend into her pale skin. She wrung her hands nervously as she looked at me. Her legs shuffled beneath the heavy skirt she was wearing. She also wore a small sweatshirt with fur accents at the bottom and on her sleeves. She bowed down a little and pointed the way with her arm. I nodded my head and walked forward.

"W-why are y-you here again, M-Mr. Uzamaki?" She asked nervously. I smiled lightly and reached into the deepest pocket of my orange coat that I wore underneath my black cloak. I pulled out a piece of rumpled paper and tried my best to smooth it out. I handed it to her and watched her as she read it.

"Oh. N-now I realize. I'll take you to see N-Neji, sir." She bowed again and swiftly walked down a long corridor. Small poles held candles that barely lit the place where they stood. Long oriental rugs decorated the floor, adding some beauty to the otherwise cold stone exterior. She opened a large wood door and bowed me through. The room, unlike the others, was brightly lit by large chandeliers that hung low from the ceiling. It seemed it was a party. A large crowd of people were either dancing or standing in small groups talking. They all stopped talking and turned to stare at me when I walked into the room. I shuffled nervously in my place, waiting for someone to speak, or for the party to continue.

"WHO ARE YOU?" A loud voice boomed. I shivered slightly. I looked around the room, in search of the mysterious voice.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." I spoke. The group of people turned around and parted. A tall man with long brown hair that reached almost to his waist stepped forward. He had the same pale eyes as the girl that let me in. He wore a long leather trench coat the reached to his ankles. The black coat swung to the sides as he swept forward. His pale skin shone underneath the bright lights. He had no expression on his face as he looked intently into my face. He walked closely up to me, where he was just inches away. I blushed as the tip of his nose brushed against mine. He stepped back about a foot and jutted his hip out to the right side. He crossed his arms and stood like that for a few minutes. After what seemed like hours, the man finally spoke.

"What do you wish?" his voice bore no emotion, and neither did his face, He stared intently at me, awaiting an answer. The girl before rushed over to him and handed him the paper. He grabbed it from her hands and waved her away. She ran over to the crowd and cowered behind a girl with vibrant pink hair. He glanced at the paper and looked up at me.

"Uzumaki? Yes, I thought I recognized your face. I've read some of your "stories"." His eyes glistened slightly and I shuffled slightly under his gaze. "I'm Hyuuga Neji. My cousin, Hyuuga Hinata." He waved to the girl with the same eyes and violet hair. She turned a vibrant red and turned her face away. Three girls that were grouped around her looked toward me and giggled. I blushed lightly and turned my face back to Neji. He stood with his chest puffed out and stepped toward me. He held out his hand and clasped mine in his. He shook it vigorously and waved toward the crowd.

"COME." He boomed. His voice echoing off the cold stone halls. "Join the party. Relax and be merry with us, before you begin. Mingle and talk with these people." He walked off again, being enveloped by a wave of people and disappearing behind them. Many people walked toward me, and the halls begin to echo loud with chatter and joy. Hinata walked toward me, her face red with blush. She smiled lightly and beckoned me for me to give her my coat. I peeled off my coat and lay it across her arms. She bowed slightly and walked off. The black silk shirt I wore showed off my muscles and I saw some girls swoon.

"Naruto?" an irritating voice questioned. It was a blonde girl. She wore a ponytail and a thick section of hair covered one of her eyes. She wore a loose pink shirt and a long purple pencil lined skirt. She grabbed onto my arm and dragged me into a thick group of people. A boy with short brown hair walked up to me. He had long dagger shaped lines of red makeup on each of his cheeks. He wore a heavy grey coat that had fur on the hood and sleeves and bottom. A white and brown dog lay on his head, asleep. He shook my hand vigorously and introduced himself.

"Kiba." He said. "I'm Kiba. And this. This is Akamaru." He pointed to the sleeping dog on his head. I smiled slightly as I was pushed toward another person. It was another girl. She was the one with the bright pink hair. Her green eyes shone with excitement. She introduced herself as Sakura. I was unable to speak to her as I was pushed onward. After many hours of being introduced to people and partying, I felt tired and beckoned for Hinata to take me to my room. As we began to walk through the hall, a shrill scream echoed throughout the room. Everyone turned to the voice to see the Ino girl pointing out of one of the windows, a horrified look on her face. Everyone rushed to the second floor and gathered about the windows. Many of the people gasped in fright, some even fainted, others just growled in anger or fear. I stood there, unaware of what people were frightened at. I looked out of the window, where a heavy rain blocked most of the view. I was able to see a lone figure, walking down the small alley.

"It's Sasuke." Someone spook. Everyone seemed to shiver at the sound of the man's name; I however just stood bewildered at the sight.

His pale complexion stood out against the dark night like a star, his dark hair and dark eyes giving his the appearance of a ghost. He walked with a long and fast stride, never stopping never slowing down. He walked slower and stopped in front of the Iron Gate. He turned to face us, and a few girls screamed. I, however, was captivated by his looks. He wore a long thick black velvet cloak over a long sleeve silk shirt. He wore long loose black slacks that billowed when he walked. He wore blood red fingerless gloves that reached to his elbows, and his shoes clicked in the empty alley. I just sat there, staring at him, at this Sasuke. I wondered why everyone seemed to fear this man other than his ghost like appearance, I was unafraid of him.

"He's staring at somebody." Ino said. Everyone turned to look at the person next to them, but after finding no one, turned back to the man. He turned his face and stared directly at me. His dark eyes bore into my blue eyes. His body turned to face the house and he took a few long strides and clanged open the gate. Everyone gasped loudly, and turned to face where the door stood. I heaved a huge sigh, and walked down to the first floor. Everyone tried to grab onto my shirt to stop me, some saying it was too dangerous, and others persuaded me. I walked down the stairs swiftly and opened the large wooden door. His dark figure was a simple silhouette against the bright moon; his eyes however had changed colours, and were now a vibrant red. I was startled by the change and stepped back a foot.

"Who are you?" I questioned, sounding much braver than I felt. He chuckled lightly, and lowered his head. The top half of his face was covered by his hairs, his eyes still shone through.

"I, am Uchiha Sasuke." He lifted up his head and gave me a small smile. "And you are?" I was a little surprised but answered anyways.

"Naruto. Uzumaki. Reporter, I'm investigating the mysterious murders that are occurring in this town." I jutted my hip out to the left and crossed my arms. He walked forward a foot and placed his hands on the cold iron bar. (A.n the door swings forward, so the gate is still between where Naruto and Sasuke stand.) He tilted his head up a bit and smiled again.

"My doing." He said. He chuckled at my surprise and released the gate. He walked toward me another two feet, to where he was an inch from my nose. "I guess you solved your case, Mr. Uzumaki. I suggest you leave this town, if you know what is good for you." He turned tail and walked away. I stood stunned for a moment but shook out of my stupor.

"No." I replied defiantly. He turned his head sharply and his body followed suit. He was back in front of me nose tip to nose tip before I had a chance to blink. His eyes showed anger, but his face kept a stoic expression.

"You. Defy me?' He placed his hand on my right shoulder and squeezed hard. I winced slightly but replied.

"Yes. You are not my master, nor I your servant. So, I shall stay as long as I desire." I was surprised that I had not given way under this intimidating man's stare, and impatiently awaited his reply. He smiled broadly this time, revealing two long canines. I was surprised and my eyes widened in horror. He laughed deeply his chest heaving up and down with each laugh. He placed his mouth near my ear and breathed. He smelt heavily of blood and I chocked on the smell. He placed his fangs on my neck and nipped it slightly. I inhaled sharply, my heart beating faster and faster. I awaited the bite but it never came. I closed my eyes and opened them a moment later. He stood outside the gate, now closed, and smiled.

"I like you, Mr. Uzumaki. You might want to beware. For one night, when you are vulnerable and weak, I shall overtake you, overpower you. And have my way with you." He placed his hand on the gate and nodded his head slightly. He wrapped his cloak about his shoulders and disappeared. I heaved heavily and leaned against the door. I closed my eyes and sighed. I closed the door and collapsed on the cold floor. A few of the girls ran up to me and helped me up. One of the girls gave me a glass of water, which I splashed over my face. The cold liquid woke me and I released myself from their grasps. I walked forward a little and motioned for Hinata to take me to my room.

We arrived at my room and she opened the door. The large room was furnished with a large king size bed; it had many large fluffy comforters on it, and many pillows. A large golden chandelier hung low from the middle of the ceiling. Not bothering to undress I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

WEEE!!!

My first chapter. I wanted to try my hand at a vampire/Naruto fic. I hope you like it. I'd like at least, 2 reviews. I'll make it easy, then I'll upload chapter two. Love vampire Sasuke!!!


	2. The Second Encounter

Okay, Chapter two. Thanks to my fantabulous reviewer. You know who you are, I'm updating chapter two, if just for you.

Disclaimer: blah blah I no own Naruto blah blah blah. ON WITH THE STORY!!

I awoke suddenly, images from the previous night ringing in my head. I remembered his words and shivered uncontrollably. I rubbed my hair and flipped my feet out of the bed. I slid my body from the warm embrace of the thick blanket to the cold of the bare mansion. My feet slid across the stone floor and I walked over to where I had put my clothes. I leaned over my bag and unzipped it. I pulled out a black tank top and a long sleeved black shirt. I pulled out some black pants and black socks. I stood up with my clothes and walked over to the bed. I slipped off my white tank that I was wearing, revealing my toned body. I took off my pajama pants, leaving me only in my boxers, half naked, and vulnerable. I bent down to take off my socks, but was interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Oh. M-Mr. Uzumaki." Hinata's voice startled me and I quickly stood up. She looked at my face and I saw her eyes dart from my eyes to my chest and to my lower area. She blushed furiously and collapsed on the floor. I quickly pulled on my pants and rushed to help her. I knelt by her and picked her up. I lay her head on my lap and relaxed by the door. I brushed her hair lightly and patted her cheek in order to wake her up. She batted her eyes open and looked into my eyes, she blushed again. She sat up quickly and spun around. She looked at my chest again and fell to the floor. I sighed and chuckled lightly. I stood up and gently lifted her up from the place that she laid. I carried her over to my bed and lay her on the comforter. I put on my shirts and socks. I sifted around for my shoes and quickly pulled them on as well. Casting the sleeping girl another look, I left the room. It was still early in the morning, and my footsteps echoed loudly in the empty hall. I walked a ways and stopped to look out a large window. It was not even dawn yet, the sky was still dark, and clouds covered the sky.

'It's beautiful.' I thought. I ran my fingers over the glass but pulled away from the cold. I looked back out the window, towards where some houses lay, and saw a light on in one of them. I walked swiftly to my room and got out my paper, ink and a pen. I also pulled out my cloak and left the room. I walked swiftly through the empty halls, and opened the large wooden doors, allowing me access outside. I wrapped my cloak about my shoulders and swiftly, yet quietly, walked to the home where I saw the light.

I knocked light on the door, waiting for someone to open up. It opened and I saw the girl, Sakura. Her hair was messed up and she was wearing a short pink nightgown, and slippers adorned her feet. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and blinked. She looked at me intently and smiled.

"What are you doing here so early Mr. Uzumaki?" she said this mockingly, but jokingly. She leaned against the frame of the door and crossed her arms. I smiled at her broadly and pulled out my paper and pen. I lifted them up and blushed lightly.

"I need to ask you some questions." She sighed and stepped away from the door.

"Come on in." she said. I walked in and sat on a worn old couch with a pink blanket draped over it. I sat my things on a long wooden table and leaned back against the couch. She walked in after shutting the door, and sat on the small rocking chair across from me. She leaned forward and smiled.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked. I nodded my head slightly and she stood up and walked to her kitchen. "What were you going to ask me, Naruto?" I heard some rustling and clanking but answered her.

"I was going to ask you about the murders around this town, do you need help in there?" She poked her head out from the door and nodded no. I smiled lightly and reached for my paper. I grabbed my pen and stood up. I walked over to the door and saw her leaning over a cup of coffee, pouring in the sugar and cream. She tilted her head up and smiled broadly.

"Sugar?" she asked. I nodded my head "no" and she stood up. She picked up the cup with no sugar and handed it to me; she grabbed the other cup and tilted it to take a drink. I walked back to the couch and sat down. I placed the cup on the table and relaxed.

"You said something about the murders?" she tilted her head slightly to the left when saying this and her hair covered one of her eyes.

"Um, yes." I said. "That is why I came to this town, to report about that. Could you tell me about them?" She nodded her head no. I took a drink from the cup and sat it in my lap. "Could you tell me why you can't?" I asked simply. She sat her cup down on the table and stood up. I stood up also, picking my things up from the table and walking over to where she stood. She opened the door and rushed me out. I gasped at her motion and turned around to face the door. She looked at me intensely and spoke.

"Don't ask about those, if you want to be safe. In fact, you should leave our town." She shut the door and I gasped. I sighed heavily but decided to leave the matter alone. I walked toward the forest and leaned against the bark of a tall tree. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

I woke up after several hours, feeling refreshed and alive. I stood up and walked deeper into the forest. I soon came across a small cave; it was dark and deep, and caught my curiosity. I ducked my head as I walked into the cave, making sure as to avoid the long dagger shaped pieces of rock the hung low. It was damp and smelled of moss, and I pulled my cloak closer to me. I stepped over a tall piece of rock the stood up about ten inches. I scraped my leg against it and blood began to seep through my pant leg. I sat down on a smooth piece of rock and lifted my leg to see how bad it was. It was a small cut, but deep. I ripped off a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around it tightly in order to stop the bleeding. It slowed and soon stopped, but stained the bandage. Not bothering to clean up the small blood droplets the littered the area, I limped around, in search of a small area to sit. I limped forward and noticed a small area that seemed to glow. I walked forward and noticed a small fireplace.

"What the hell is that doing there?" I said aloud. I leaned forward and placed my hands on the mantle. I ran my hands over the smooth wood and felt the hot fire caress my face and tickle my fingers. I felt faint and lowered myself onto the floor of the cave. I leaned against the fireplace and closed my eyes.

"Well, what do we have here?" I immediately opened my eyes and looked at the man standing before me. He was tall and extremely pale, much like Sasuke, I noticed. He had thin yellow eyes, which looked much like a snake's. He had long, jet black hair that reached almost to his waist, and he licked his lips with a long thick tongue. I shivered and pushed myself against the wood.

"I asked," he said, widening his eyes a little, "who you are." He stepped forward a foot, his footsteps echoing loudly against the sparse cave. I closed my eyes and sat up.

"I'm Naruto." I replied. He lifted his head a little and smiled broadly. He had the long canines of a vampire, and I shuddered.

"So, this is the little vixen that Sasuke was talking about. The one who fought him, who gave him a tickle?" he laughed loudly, tilting his head up to the ceiling of the cave. He looked down at me and walked closer. He stood about a foot from me and knelt down. He placed his hands on the floor of the cave and rubbed them closer to me. He grabbed me ankles and scooted closer. He put his face close to mine, and I again, smelt a strong presence of blood, and I gagged. He licked my cheek and I shivered again. He chuckled lightly at my discomfort and placed his lips on my neck. I tried to jerk my neck away but he placed an icy cold hand on the other side to steady me. I felt him place his teeth on my neck and he was about to bite, when a voice interrupted his plans.

"Now, now Orochimaru. Why would you want to mess with Sasuke's prey? Another man stepped out from under a tall spike and placed his hands on his hips. He wore a long blood red cloak and had long black, almost grey hair. He wore it in a ponytail that ran down his back almost to the middle. He had the same black eyes as Sasuke, and the same stoic personality. "He's my brother's you know?"

The vampire who was biting at my neck smiled, and stood up. "I know." He smirked.

"I just wanted to play with him." He pouted his lips and smiled mockingly. The other vampire just kept his cold expression, his black eyes glowing eerily.

"Still." He turned and began to walk away.

"Now, Itachi- kun? Why must you be such a stiff?" the other vampire, "Itachi" looked over his shoulder and growled. Orochimaru looked frightened for a moment, but the feeling disappeared after a moment. I stood up and limped as far away from them as I could before they noticed.

"STOP!" ordered the vampire itachi. His eyes were glowing red and he looked angry. I stopped and cowered beneath his gaze. "Do you know my brother, Sasuke?" he asked this question, and I nodded furiously. He sniffed loudly and walked closer to me. He pushed Orochimaru away and grabbed my arm and jerked me up. I stood face to face with the vampire and despite myself, I blushed insanely. He smiled at me.

"I can see why he is interested in you. You interest me as well." He dropped me on the floor and I curled up into a little ball. He scoffed and turned heel and left the cave. Orochimaru stared after him and looked back at me.

"Beware. I wont be held back for long." He turned and left, and I sat shaking. I sat there, for at least an hour, wondering what he meant. Upon realizing I shuddered again and tried my best to stand up. I walked out of the cave, it was dark and there was no moon. The darkness encompassed me and I wrapped my cloak tighter about me. I looked straight at the ground, watching my feet, not looking at the surroundings.

"Naruto?" a small voice asked. I looked up and noticed a girl. She had bright blonde hair that she wore in four pigtails. She looked out of her door and motioned for me to come over. I walked over to her door and she let me in. she ushered me to sit down in a chair and sat down in the chair across.

"SHIKAMARU!!!" she yelled. I winced slightly as a tall man with jet black hair that he wore in a straight pony tail at the top of his head ducked through a door. He wore a forest green long sleeve shirt and dark blue pants. He sat down next to the girl, whom I recognized as Temari from the party the night before. He held her hands in his and looked at me.

"Who is this man?" he asked doubtfully to Temari. She slapped his hand playfully and looked at me.

"What are you doing out in the forest, this late?" I shivered again and took of my cloak. She noticed the cut on my leg and gasped.

"What happened to your leg?" she sat up quickly and rushed to a nearby room. She returned with a first aid kit and bandages. She lifted my pant leg and gingerly unwrapped my homemade bandage. She placed some gauze on the cut and a fresh bandage. I winced and she sighed and sat back down. Shikamaru looked from me to Temari, clearly confused.

"Who is this man again, sweetheart?" he said with a fake sweetness to his words.

"His name is Naruto, he's, um a reporter." She looked at me with concern in her eyes. "So," she continued. "What were you doing out there in the forest so late at night?" I placed my hands on my knees and locked them together. I looked at my knuckled, which were turning white slowly.

"I fell asleep." I started slowly. "I woke up and then I found a cave, I went in. I noticed a small fireplace. I had cut my leg and I collapsed in the floor. Um, a man appeared. His name was Orochimaru." At this the two gasped and stared at each other, fear in their eyes. But I continued. "He almost bit me, but then another vampire appeared, his name was itachi." Now Temari fainted. Shikamaru desperately tried to wake her, and when she finally did, I continued. "He stopped him and proceeded to interrogate me about knowing his brother, Sasuke. He and Orochimaru got into a small argument and they both left." I ended my tale and relaxed against the chair. Temari stood up and clasped my hands in hers.

"You're as cold as death. I'm going to get you something to drink." She disappeared into her kitchen, and Shikamaru and I sat uncomfortably in each others presence for at least ten minutes. She soon came out holding three cups of steaming hot tea. She placed one in front of me and handed the other to Shikamaru.

I sat on the chair, stirring my tea nonchalantly. After what seemed like hours of deafening silence, Shikamaru spoke.

"So. Was this your first encounter with the vampires?" I shook my head no, and he seemed to look surprised. I fiddled with my cup of tea and took a sip. "Well, I suggest you stay here for tonight. I don't think you should walk for now, allow your wound to heal and to allow emotional healing." Temari shook her head in agreement. I finished off my tea and placed the cup on the table. Shikamaru stood and left to another room. He returned, carrying a small pile of clothes. He handed them to me.

"You can sleep in these." He said. I stood up, still silent. I followed him into a small room that was barely furnished with a small bed and lamp on a small wooden table. I shut the door and dropped the clothes on the bed. I peeled off my clothes and redressed. Feeling physically and mentally exhausted, I collapsed, asleep, on the bed.

SASUKE'S P.O.V

At their cave.

My brother and Orochimaru walked in, both looking extremely pleased with themselves. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion, wondering what the two could have done.

"What have you two done?" I asked. Oro smiled at Itachi, than he smiled at me.

"We ran into your uke." I growled but blushed brightly. Itachi smirked and looked towards me.

"I can see why he fascinates you. He fascinates me as well. If you don't claim him so, than I will. And I shall be far less gentle than you." He and Orochimaru left the room, laughing loudly. I scowled at them, but I knew that they were right.

Okay that's the next chapter. Next chapter should be a little more interesting, because I think this way may have been a bit boring. Hehe, well I should update another chapter of my other story. If someone could give me ideas, it'd be much appreciated. Please read, and REVIEW PLEASE.


	3. Beware the lusty vampire

Okay, insert disclaimer here. Sorry, I have been unable to upload because my internet has been down, but now it's up, apparently. But it has given me a chance to write more, and even start some more new things, so go check those out.  Read and review please.

XXXXXXXXIMALINEXXXXXXXXXXIMALINEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up, thoughts from the last few days pounding in my head. I reached up and felt my forehead, it was burning hot, and I was sweating. I dropped back onto the pillow and groaned.

'Why, why, WHY?' I mentally screamed at myself. I felt my forehead again, I definitely had a fever. I sat up, hearing someone clamoring around in the other room. I stripped gently caressing my aching muscles, but soon redressed, and opened the door. I poked my head out, and Temari saw me.

"Hey." She exclaimed. "How are you?" I stood up and walked into the room where Temari stood. She was wearing a light purple nightgown, her loose dirty blonde hair lightly brushing her shoulders. Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen, so I and down.

"I'm okay, I guess. I have a fever though, and I need to go get some more clothes." I finished. She looked at me with pity, than her eyes lit up.

"You can borrow some of Shikamaru's clothes. He won't mind." She rushed into another room and came out, clothes piled up on her arms, blocking her view.

"You can choose from any of these, I can help you if you'd like." She dropped the clothes onto her table and looked at me with a big smile on her face. "Would you like some green tea? It should help with that fever of yours." Her eyes were smiling, twinkling like stars. I nodded my head, and she smiled again, rushing into her kitchen. I sat down closer to the table, and began to sift through the pile of clothes. I pulled out a pair of tight black jeans, a thin black tee, long arm length black gloves, and a blood red tie. Interested by the clothes 'Shikamaru' wore, I dressed and put on my long coat. I stuffed my other things into my bag and went back into the living room. Temari came out with two steaming cups of green tea, her eyebrows cocked.

"You look fantastic. Nice choice." She handed me one cup and sat down. It was an uncomfortable silence for many minutes, until finally she spoke.

"Well. How is your fever?" She ended, somewhat lamely. I smiled lightly.

"Not too good, my fever hasn't gone down in two minutes, really." I finished.

"Oh, yeah. Hehe." She chuckled sheepishly. She rubbed the back of her head and took a sip from her cup, more awkward silence. I took a deep drink from my cup, almost finishing it off. I sat my cup down and stood up. She looked up at me from where she sat, waiting.

"I'm going to go check out that cave again. Thank you for your hospitality." I grabbed my bag and shut the door, leaving Temari with a curious and shocked expression on her face. I took off with a brisk pace towards the forest. A cool blast of air hit my face, and I shivered. I saw the cave, and a part of me stopped, filled with a most curious feeling, I was actually happy to be back, despite my memories of it. From the outside, it seemed the same, but once inside I could tell something had changed. It wasn't dark nor damp any longer, it was warm and well lit. I walked deeper inside, looking in amazement at how much it had been changed.

"Wow." I whispered. I kept walking, taking a deeper look at the cave. There was thick plush carpeting protecting bare feet from the spiky, cold cave floor. Beautiful gold chandeliers hung low from the ceiling. A tall king sized bed was tucked away into the corner, covered in thick blankets and pillows. Candles of many shapes and sizes decorated the walls, casting a beautiful glow. The same familiar fireplace sat smack dab in the middle, only now it detracted from the beauty of the gorgeous bedroom scene.

My jaw had dropped involuntarily and I heard a smooth and silky voice behind me.

"Enjoy it that much?" I gasped and turned, and saw Sasuke, standing there, with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. He wore an outfit similar to mine, only tighter. He wore blood red arm length gloves, extremely tight jean pants, and a tank top that hugged every single one of his muscles. I couldn't help but feel hot when I saw him, he noticed and smirked. I backed away, near the fireplace. He sauntered towards me, his eyes glittering as I backed into the fireplace. He licked his lips and pulled off my coat, not caring about my shivers of discomfort.

"How are you enjoying the new set up?" he waved his arm around, showing me to every new aspect of the cave. I shivered, although extremely close to fire. He licked his lips, and neared closer to me. His hot breath tickled my neck, but I couldn't help but be turned on. He smirked and backed off, actually lending me his hand. I stood up without his help and stayed backed into the fireplace.

He walked closer to me, pushing me even further into the fire. He ran his hands over my muscles. He ran his hands lower smirking all the while. He stopped below the belt, and smiled, revealing his long vampire teeth.

"Enjoying this much?" he asked. I growled lightly, but I couldn't say 'no'. He backed off and I backed away from the fire. He turned around, and looked over his shoulder sexily. He peeled off his tight black tank top, and although I had seen them before, I grew hot at the sight of his naked torso. He winked and I was taken aback slightly. I had managed to get a few feet away from the fireplace, until he saw me, and scowled. I immediately stopped walking, frozen in my tracks under his gaze. He rushed towards me but suddenly stopped, causing me to back up and trip over the thick carpeting. He smirked again; I realized how much he liked doing that.

"How about I do something to really make you shiver?" he asked, somewhat stupidly. I laughed. He growled a little, angry at the little outburst. He knelt down near me, rubbing my legs softly. He blinked his eyes slowly, than began to untie my boots. He slowly untied one boot, than the other. He slid them off and threw them across the cave. I curled my toes, and he giggled, a little out of character. He slid of my long black socks and threw them away as well. He stood up and pulled me up. He pushed me to a few inches away from the fireplace. He began to fumble with my pants, than after growing frustrated, just ripped them off. I stood, half naked, in the presence of a lust-filled vampire. He pushed his body up against mine and ripped of the remaining clothes on my top half. He left on the long black gloves, yet ripped of my underwear. I shivered, not because it was cold in fact, the cave was warm, but because I was unaware of what he'd do.

He moaned when he saw me, I couldn't help but seem pleased. He ran his long, pale fingers over my fit torso, and held my wrists with his other hand. He tore of his own clothes, and we both stood, naked, in the cool air of the open cave. A wrapped one of his hands around my back, and pushed it into the small of my back. I moaned softly, and his eyes twinkled with an evil glow. He spun around, to where he was pushed against the cave wall, yet he was still in control.

"Having fun?" he whispered huskily. He seemed to know the answer without me saying so. He pushed me down onto the floor, I was about to get up, when he collapsed on me, with his thin, yet strong arms pinning me on the plush carpet. He nipped at my neck, causing me to moan loudly, it echoing of the empty cave walls.

He placed his hand on my torso and stroked it, slowly. I moaned again, softly. Every time I did so, he smiled or smirked, I wondered why.

He seemed to know my every desire, every want, and he fulfilled them. I wondered if he could read my mind, when he spoke.

"You wonder." He began, as he spun me around on the carpet. "If I can read your mind. Apparently, I can." He smirked again. I was hot, a few of the candles had fallen near us, and the heat plus the body heat from Sasuke and I had caused us to begin sweating. He stood up, I thought he had finished with me, until he pulled me up, and threw me against the bed post. He kissed me roughly, while holding my wrists tightly above my head. He used his free hand and stroked my stomach gently.

"Is this all you plan to do?" I said somewhat braver than I thought. "Stroke my stomach, smirk?" His eyes glowed red, than flashed back to black.

"Would you like me to do other things?" he asked, feigning surprise. He raised his eyebrows, as I remained silent. I desperately tried to block my thoughts, but than realized he had heard them, as he smirked again, only with a much more lust filled malicious smile.

"Oh. Really?" he smiled. "I never would have thought." He let my wrists go, and seemed as if he was going to let me go, but I knew that part of me really wanted to stay, although the rest of me didn't know why.

'I can't leave naked'. I thought, and as soon as I thought that, Sasuke picked up my clothes, and tossed them into the fireplace.

'Damn.' I mentally yelled. Sasuke looked at me, which surprised me; he was looking at my eyes. I looked into his, and almost melted. 'He has beautiful eyes.' I thought, completely forgetting he could read minds. He smiled, genuinely.

"Why thank you, you have gorgeous ones yourself." He turned around, and I couldn't help but stare at his butt. It was firm and round, it had me salivating. I could hear him chuckle and he ran towards me so fast that I didn't have any time to blink. He pulled me onto the bed, and pushed me deeper into the pillows and cushions. He wrapped his legs around my chest and kissed me. I couldn't complain though, in fact I enjoyed it. He spun me around and ravaged me, multiple times, until the wee hours of the morning. When I awoke, it was late in the afternoon, and the space next to me. I sighed dreamily, although it technically was rape. I smirked in my mind, I am a really weird person, I said to myself.

Sunlight streamed in through the cave's open mouth, and although I was naked, I stood, spread eagle, in front of the open breeze. I looked around the cave, it still looked the same from the night before, only, now it was much brighter, lit from the rays of the sun. I walked around looking at how the cave could have been changed so much in a single day, I came to the conclusion that there were more than three vampires, and I had only encountered three. The thought made me shiver slightly, than I had to figure how I was supposed to go into the village, naked. I noticed that at the edge of the bed, there was a pile of clothes. I looked at them; it was an outfit that Sasuke apparently laid out. There was a deep purple long sleeve, a long black trench coat, tight black jeans with a long chain, underwear and sunglasses, which for some reason made me laugh. I slipped on the clothes, which felt great against my skin, and the clothes seemed to be made for me.

My stomach growled, I was hungry. I looked around the cave once more, and saw something that sat atop the mantle of the fireplace. It was a golden plate. It was empty, I noticed. My stomach growled loudly, and I groaned. I looked at the plate longingly, but I stayed empty. I concentrated hard on food, but still. I left the cave, and it was afternoon. The sunlight burned brightly, and made me wince. I walked onward, towards the Hyuuga's manor. I walked in, and saw the main Hyuuga sitting with Hinata. They both looked up at me, and Hinata ran towards before me.

"Naruto-k-kun. W-where have you been? W-we've been m-missing you here."

"And with good reason." I said. "I've had a most interesting night."


	4. PLeaseDon't die

Hinata and Neji listened with disgust as I recalled my night. Neji was standing near the fireplace, looking slightly solemn. Hinata was sitting near me, her hands clasped over her mouth. I mentally chuckled at her, until Neji spoke.

"So. This is what happened was it?" he stepped away from the fireplace and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Perhaps. I think, you should leave my home."

"Neji-Nii-san?!" Hinata exclaimed. "But. Why?!" she spoke, forgetting her stutter momentarily.

"If that vampire wants him so badly, why will we push him into the cold?"

"That is precisely WHY we must push him into the cold. If those damned vampires are after him and him alone, than I can no longer keep him in my household where he is a danger to my family and well-being!" he yelled. Hinata whimpered slightly, clutching onto my arm with a limp arm.

"I understand." I said, bowing my head. Neji sighed, and ran his hands through his hair. A few strands fell into his face. Hinata stood up and walked over to him, she placed her hand on his cheek. I gasped slightly. She pulled it back and slapped him. HARD. A loud crack echoed throughout the hall. She pulled her hand from his cheek, where a bright red mark lingered. His mouth hung open and his eyes wide. He put his hand against his cheek in surprise. Hinata shuddered and ran out of the room, sobbing quietly.

Orochimaru paced the room silently. He huffed loudly, a few strands of hair blown from his snake-like eyes. Itachi was sitting in a maroon chair, his hands on his temples and his legs pulled close to his face. Again, Orochimaru huffed.

"GOD DAMN IT, WILL YOU SHUT UP!" cried a very irritated Itachi. He jerked his hands upward in a slicing motion and Orochimaru quickly sat down.

"Mannn….." he whined. "I'm getting impatient! When are we gonna go get 'em?" he said. Itachi scowled and stood up, his long black hair trailing behind him.

"We. Will. Get. Him. After. Sasuke. Leaves!" He spoke through grit teeth. Orochimaru pouted, but sat silently. A loud clunk was heard throughout the lair, and Itachi perked up. He put his ear to the wall and his hand. He heard muffled talking and clattering in the room where Sasuke slept. He motioned for Oro to join him, and they both sat near the wall, waiting for any sign of the restless vampire to move.

-

"Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT!" Sasuke cursed loudly at the innocent walls, on the other side, the very nosy Orochimaru and Itachi winced. Sasuke paced the room, and rammed his fist into the wall. His hair clouded his eyes from sight and he dropped to the floor. He rubbed his temples with his shaking hands and sighed. The damn bastard. He couldn't get the blonde idiot out of his mind. He had to take him, make him his. He stood up defiantly and fled. He left the house, leaving a quivering door swaying in the wind.

"Now itachi-kun?" asked a very impatient vampire.

"Yes, Oro-kun. Now."

I walked silently through the forest, my feet crunching the snow beneath. I couldn't believe it snowed the day that Neji threw me out. I was pissed! I rammed my fist into a nearby tree, causing snow to fall on my head and some birds to squawk angrily at me. I leaned against the tree and sighed. I shivered; it must have been less than twenty degrees. I stood up, rubbed my shoulders and walked deeper into the trees. I found the cave again, I knew it was stupid to go back in, but I was extremely cold, and needed a place to sleep.

It was cold in the cave, and my breath hung in the air in front of me. I rubbed my arms vigorously, and sat on the cave floor. It was still very cold, but it still was warmer than the air outside. I curled into a small ball and wrapped my arms together. My eyes closed, and my breathing slowed.

_Sasuke walked toward me, his hair hanging in his eyes and he smiled. His eyes twinkled in the moonlight and he chuckled. I was sitting on a leather chair, my arms chained to the arms. Sasuke morphed from himself to the figure of his older brother. Itachi ran toward me, and jammed his hand into my stomach. I blacked out, and woke to itachi sitting on my lap, his lips running over my naked chest, causing me to shiver with disgust. Orochimaru walked out of the shadows, and grabbed itachi by the shoulders. He kissed his roughly and threw him into the wall. He ran toward me and sat on my lap, face forward. He kissed the tip of my nose mockingly and ran his hands over my chest. He slipped my pants and underwear off, and ran his hands over my...area. I closed my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth and braced for contact. _

"AHH!" I shot upright in a cold sweat, and shook of the nightmare. I ran my hands through my vibrant blonde hair and shook it off. I stood up and walked over to the edge of the cave, where the bed had once been.

"Well, well, well…missing someone are we?" I heard a snaky voice ask. Part of me was glad to hear the voice, but when I turned, I saw the object of my nightmare. Itachi's red eyes glared at me from the shadows, and Oro's golden eyes stared me down.

"W-what are you doing here!" I yelled at them. The looked toward each other and smirked, and Itachi glared down at me.

"This is our summer home, ain't it nice? You just happened to be fucked here by my little brother." He said. He pushed oro forward and he grabbed my wrists and dangled them above my head. He nipped at my neck a little and let his long, purple tongue slither along the veins of my neck. I groaned in disgust, but he kept pushing. His long purple fingernails traced the curve of my neck down to my collarbone and deeper. He tickled my chin and giggled.

"I can see why the brat liked you, your blood. It fresh, and would tasted oh-so-good inside of me!" he hissed. He used his other hand and plunged a finger into my arm. I howled with pain and hissed at him, while he put his finger to his lips and sucked on it. He moaned and offered his hand to Itachi, who had been sitting, and watching. Itachi greedily grabbed his hand and sucked on it, drawing in deep breaths and letting it out in a slow and deep moan. He grabbed Oro's long black hair in his hands and kissed him. I stared at them, amazed. They gasped and looked back at me. I looked at them, disgusted, and they smiled at me, their blood covered teeth glimmering slightly in the dim light.

"And here I though we had something special, Itachi." Another voice came from the dark. A tall man stepped out from the dark, his shark-like features scared me, but I showed no fear. He had short blue hair, and light blue skin. He had gill-like features on his face and sharp teeth. He grinned at me and stepped closer. He placed one huge hand on my neck and inhaled.

"Ah, his blood. No wonder two went crazy." He looked over at them, both of them grinning sheepishly, shuffling their feet and wringing their hands. He looked back over at me, his sharp teeth glinting maliciously. He jammed on hand into my wound, I howled and groaned in pain and arched my back. He pulled it out, blood sloshed onto the ground in small puddles, and his hand covered in it. I closed my eyes and opened them, my vision getting dimmer and dimmer as the cave faded to darkness.

Sasuke flew, faster than he ever had before. He set down on a small, spindly tree and gasped. He looked up, and scanned the trees and surrounding forest. He saw the cave about ten yards ahead and took off. He reached it in no time, but automatically knew something was wrong. He quietly slipped inside, scanning the walls for a sign of life. He came to the middle of the cave, blood puddles decorated the floor, and Naruto's clothing had been tossed. Sasuke growled and yelled into the cave.

"AHHH!!!!!!" he heaved and threw himself on the cave floor. He banged his fist against the stone, causing blood to seep out and pool around his fist. He lay on the ground, whimpering. He curled into the fetal position and sobbed. (A.N VERY O.O.C)

'THE JERK! He doesn't know what he does to me! The stupid baka!' he stood up defiantly and leaped from the cave. He flew out into the cold night air and sobbed. He ran and he ran and he ran. He reached the vampire lair in a matter of moments, stopping to look at its magnificent structure. He sighed heavily and opened the door. The random vampires were lying about, with nothing else to do all night, they were content to lay about the lair and annoy each other. One vampire, deidara, was putting some clay together, while another vampire Tobi bugged him incessantly.

"Hey, hey! Deidara? Deidara, deidara, deidara, deidara, deidara, deidara, deidara, dara, dara, dara, dara, dara, dara, dara, dara, dei, dei, dei, dei, dei, dei, dei, dei, deidara-nii san, deidara nii-san, Danna, Danna, Danna, DEIDARA!!!!"

"FOR GOD SAKES WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, UN?" The blonde vampire howled.

Tobi, although you couldn't see it, grinned and waved. "Hi." He ran off, giggling like a maniacal idiot. Deidara growled; exasperated.

"Please, can I change my partner UN?" he asked the leader. A mysterious man, who was ALWAYS hidden in the shadows, he said no, and deidara sighed. He plopped on the couch, waking up Hidan.

"Do NOT take the name of the lord GOD in vain!" he smacked deidara over the head and went back to sleep.

Deidara rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "Geez! Is everyone around here a cranky old stuck up, UN?!" Hidan heard him and smacked him over the head again. Deidara growled and smacked him. He jumped up before hidan could react and hid behind tobi. Zetsu, a giant plant like cannibal just sat in the corner, eyeing everyone who passed by him.

Sasuke marched into the room, causing everyone to jump a few inched into the air and for even hidan to start cursing his beloved god.

"God, cant a guy get some sleep around here with loudmouthed blonde idiots and mentally wrecked Emo vampire running around like crazed idiots?!" he ranted, grabbing a pillow and marching off down the hall.

"I think someone's off his meds." Deidara say, in a sing-songy voice. He pointed over at the ranting hidan and giggled, his blonde hair bouncing slightly. Sasuke stormed in and grabbed deidara by the collar of his cloak.

"WHO TOOK HIM?!" he growled. Deidara whimpered and shook his head.

"I don't know! I don't know what you're talking about!" sasuke's red eyes bore into Deidara's and he dropped him on the ground. He whimpered and curled into the fetal position. Sasuke grabbed Zetsu, completely unafraid of the cannibalistic plant.

"YOU?! DO YOU KNOW?" He shook him, the stoic half black, and half white plant stoically still.

"_Let me go!" _said his black side. Sasuke groaned and threw him to the side. He ran through the halls, ramming open doors and harassing the people inside. He opened the door where the sleeping Hidan lay and shook him roughly.

"W-w-w-what a-a-re you d-d-doing?!" he said. Sasuke growled and punched him.

Grabbing his weapon, Hidan swung it and narrowly missed the distressed vampire. Sasuke grabbed hidan and swung him into the wall. The wall cracked and hidan began to bleed. Hidan leaned forward and coughed. Sasuke walked forward and grabbed the vampire by his hair and pulled him eye-level. "Where is he?!"

'Cough- coughs' "Who are you talking about?" 'Hack- coughs!' Sasuke narrowed his eyes and hissed.

"Naruto. Uzumaki!" he spit. Hidan blinked and chuckled. Sasuke growled loudly and threw him into the wall again. He walked over to him and stepped on his naked chest. He leaned over and spoke, in a husky voice, "You know!" he accused. Hidan chuckled lifelessly.

"The human?" he coughed. "Your brother, his idiot friend- cough- and his lover went for a walk." Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and he punched hidan. He knocked him out and threw him into the wall. He ran down three more halls and smashed open one iron door and stood huffing in the door-frame. The room was dark and dank and Sasuke leaned on the door, scanning the room with his eyes red. He sniffed the room and smelt blood. He whimpered and scanned the far right wall. Naruto was hanging from long iron chains, wounds and scrapes and whip marks decorated his chest and legs. Blood was pooled beneath his lifeless body and his head was limp. His face was caked with blood and dirt and his eyes were closed, his body cold. Sasuke ran up to him and felt his face. He pulled it away from the cold and sobbed.

"Naruto, Naruto!" he sobbed. His chest heaving as he cried out.

"How are you enjoying your friend?" asked a sneaky voice. Sasuke whipped his head around and screamed. He lunged at itachi and whipped out his long claws. He scratched Itachi's chest and spun around. Itachi pulled Sasuke's arm and placed his foot on his back. He pulled and Sasuke groaned. Sasuke hissed and spun on Itachi's back. He sat on it and placed his claws on his neck and pressed.

"Why?! Why did you do it?!" he yelled in anguish. Itachi just smirked and looked at him blood on his face and in his hair.

"I wanted to."

He disappeared from sight, leaving the area quiet and cold. He growled after him but swiftly turned around to tend to Naruto. He ran his hands over Naruto open chest, running his fingers through the blood and silently whimpering.

"Why….why did they kill you?" He whispered quietly into Naruto's chest.

"Who said I was dead?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Next chapter! I have had it written for a while but never uploaded it. .

I hate this chapter, and maybe you can tell but I uploaded it for the sake of uploading. Ahh…..it'll get better later on hopefully. If anyone has any suggestions, I'll be very glad to listen to them.


End file.
